Detection of a change of a hardware-dependent identification value is a basis of anti-hardware cloning security operations. A unique hardware identification value is conventionally used as a basis for a digital signature, often used in secure transactions such as authentication. A level of security depends on a uniqueness of the hardware identification value.
Two conventional techniques for generating a hardware identification value involve derivation from a media access control address or use an external cryptography chip. The hardware identification values derived from configurable media access control addresses do not guarantee hardware uniqueness as multiple copies of the hardware can be configured with the same media access control address. External cryptography chips are more likely to generate unique hardware identification values at the expense of increased system complexity and cost.
It would be desirable to implement a unique identification value for a sensor